


What I strive for

by Corvicula1979



Series: Poetry: myth Loki devotional [8]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvicula1979/pseuds/Corvicula1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written 2 September 2014<br/>Read some devotional poetry that blew me away and made me feel inadequate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I strive for

Her words, my Muse,

make mine seem

shallow, childish

as a playground rhyme

 

and her fire, her desire

make mine seem

a flickering candle

a youth's puppy love

 

and yet

 

it is not a competition

my envy should spur me

to better things

 

Master of lies,

weaver of words,

if you will allow me

to learn at your knee

or by your side

teach my tongue

but a fraction of your guile

 

I will myself stoke the flames

to burn more brightly

in my devotion

 

And the desire

we shall deepen together

for when you are truly here

your smallest touch

makes molten every nerve

 

Oh Sky-Treader

you dance through my life

can you fault me

that I want to catch you

and dance a few wild turns

joyous in your arms


End file.
